Haruka Hoshimiya
'''Haruka Hoshimiya/Cure Prism or Sarah in English- '''Haruka is the main character of Shuffle Pretty Cure. She is the leader of the cure, and goes to Moritani Junior High. She is a second year in Moritani Junior High. She has a habit of saying "I Love you" or "You're my favorite." Her alter ego is Cure Heart. Her catchphrase is "AiAi, Ai no kado, Kuya Prism." Her cure power is Love Appearance In her everyday form, she wears a hot pink shirt, with white tank top inside her shirt. Her jeans are blue, and she shoes consist of pink goddess heels. Her eyes are dark pink, and her hair is hot pink. She is 5,4 inches tall. She sometimes wear side tails with a pink bow, and sometimes she wears it down. In her school Uniform, she wears a dark red vest, with a green skirt. She has white socks with red and white school shoes. Her hair is tied into small pony tail. In her cure form, her hair grows longer, and her hair color turns lighter. Her hair is tied into side, and her front has extra hair length. Her eyes turn to light pink. She has a hot pink bow to go with her hair. Her clothes is a light pink, with hot pink strip bows, and a hot pink bow dress. She has a pink bow on the side of her dress. She has light pink gloves, and light pink shoes with hot pink bow strips, and bow. On the bottom of her shoe he has hot pink on the tip, and light pink on the base. Personality Haruka is very cheerful, and loves to hang out with friends. She can be very stubborn as in like she always forgets things. She is not very good with studying, and sports. She has a tendencies to love food whenever she likes it. She is a bright, and spirited girl who would take anything to make everyone smiled. She is also very nervous when she was new in Moritani Junior High. As Cure Prism As Cure Prism, her personality changed, she is braver, and more courageous. She still has the nerve racking when it was her first time fighting. Her power is Love Shower, which is the element of energy. She used her power from her bow staff, and tries to gather spirit from herself. She will never back down to a fight, but she gets scared easily. She has a heart staff that allows her to use Love Shower. But she has to gather spirit from her body. She needs to also aim it at the Joker to bring back all the fun in Tokyo. First Time as Cure Prism When Haruka first transform into Cure Prism, she was scared at first. The first episode when she transform into Cure Prism is Episode 1: A new beginning. Relationships '''Aoi Midorikawa/Cure Royal- '''Haruka, and Aoi have been best friends since Haruka met Aoi. They could be seen hanging out with each other. Aoi is the same age as Haruka, and they are both second years. Whenever Haruka is down Aoi comes, and comfort her. '''Michelle Kise/Cure Jewel- '''When Haruka met Michelle, they were a little the same. But Michelle is actually a first year in Moritani Junior High. Haruka always go and visit Michelle when they are friends. Michelle treats Haruka as best friends. '''Melody Hino/Cure Alto- '''Haruka treats Melody as her older sister. Even though Melody is a third year in Moritani Junior High, she always have to help Haruka with her studies. Melody is really nice to Haruka. They met each other when Haruka bumped into Melody accidentally. Haruka likes to go over to her when she needs help. Melody is also watchful with Haruka since no one wants to make friends with her. '''Sayaka Momoko/Cure Joker- '''Sayaka, and Haruka met each other a little different way. Sayaka is very antagonistic towards Haruka but developed friendship. Sayaka is very hard to please because she is more mature. A lot of people says she is a high schooler but she is a third year in Moritani Junior High. Relatives '''Miyuki Hoshimiya- '''Miyuki is the mother of Haruka. She is the only mother in the house hold when her husband died when Haruka was 5. '''Momotoro Hoshimiya- '''Haruka's father. Haruka doesn't really talk much about her father. But has been heard by her when she talks to her friends. Haruka is not allowed to say a word about her father in the house. '''Momoko Hoshimiya- '''Haruka's little sister. They don't get along very well, mostly a typical older sister. Momoko always bother Haruka, and laughs about it. Haruka defines her as annoying. '''Carolina Aoi- '''Haruka's Aunt. Haruka talk a lot about Aunt Carolina, though Aunt Carolina appears only in certain episodes. She knows about the pretty cure, and Haruka thinks she used to be a Precure back in the day but never ask her if she was. Trivia * Haruka is the second cure to have a deceased father the first one being Cure Peace. * Cure Prism is the second cure to have a side tail the other being cure custard. * Her birthday is November 11, so she is a Scorpio. * Her blood type is O * Haruka's mother shares her first name with the main character Miyuki Hoshizora. It is unknown if Haruka's mom is related to her. * She shares some similarities with Cure Happy they both have a almost similarites catchphrase such as "KiraKira" Cure Happy "AiAi" Cure Prism. * Haruka is the second cure to have a younger sibling, one with being Cure Black Category:Lead Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Characters